


Forsan et Haec (Aeneas to Helen)

by Zdenka



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Aeneid - Virgil
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet from Aeneas to Helen of Troy, on fate and burning cities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsan et Haec (Aeneas to Helen)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to fill a prompt in the 2013 3 Sentence Ficathon, but it turned into a sonnet instead. Written for vialethe's prompt "Greek mythology, Aeneas + Helen, why you?"
> 
> Set after the events of _Aeneid_ Book IV.

I blamed you for the vengeance of the Greek,  
A city burnt to ashes for your sake;  
But now I know the price that Fate can seek,  
And I too have left fire in my wake.  
Far better men than I, in simple truth,  
Have glutted carrion-birds on Ilium's plain;  
More virtuous wives than you died in their youth,  
Or, living, suffer slavery's harsh pain.  
Is 'pious' just another word to call  
Obedience: to go where the gods drive?  
They say my mother's will brought you to Troy.  
Divine ones, is it useless after all  
To ask why one was chosen to survive,  
To ask why one was chosen to destroy?


End file.
